


You Don't Have to Run

by AeeDee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill from the <a href="http://justice-kink.livejournal.com">YJ Kinkmeme</a>, for a prompt that wanted Wally taking Dick's virginity.  Because it's me (and you all know what happens when I write <i>Wally</i>), this turned into a giant fluff monster.  Wally why are you so uguu. ♥</p><p>Implied Wally West/Roy Harper in the past tense, if that distracts anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to Run

“Oh man,” he says it before another kiss, “Batman’s gonna kill me.”

“Why would I tell him,” cynical and bewildered, as his hungry mouth returns it.

“Idon’tknow,” the brief silence while they kiss again, warm and soft lips and the gentle tease of his lover’s tongue against his, “Isn’t it important?”

“Not for him to know,” the boy smirks at him.

Wally finally pulls back. Looks down at his boyfriend, with his signature grin on his face. Eyes shining and dark in the shadows of the room, as a gentle hand trails its way through his hair. Dick’s face is so smooth. So smooth. It makes Wally want to kiss it. To taste it, to feel it. More. More than he has before.

Wally shrugs. “Barry found out when I lost mine,” he says.

Dick frowns at him. Wally knows he’s ruined the moment. Dick’s annoyed. He’s got to be annoyed.

“Don’t tell me about that,” he says.

“Sorry,” Wally leans in with another kiss. It’s tense at first; Dick doesn’t want to return it. But with a slight massage of his lips and some patience, they’re a few seconds in and he finally does. Hands in his hair and a small sigh when Wally presses his body down against his, and Dick’s enamored with him again.

Wally has to be careful. Can’t mention the R word. Not even the implication of it.

Because Dick hates that Wally’s already had sex. Hates that it was with Roy.

So Wally continues to kiss his boyfriend, trying to shove any memories of it to the back of his mind so he can focus on the here and now, on this boy who wants him, who loves him and adores him and wants to make this date into something more special than casual banter.

Those hands, teasing hands with fingers that dance beneath the collar of his shirt, and Wally knows what Dick wants.

He even says it, for emphasis.

“Hurry up and take me.”

-

“Hey,” Wally’s lowering himself above him, shivering against the feel of his skin, so smooth, so warm- “Are you sure…” he stares in wonder, stares at Dick’s face as he sees the blush crawl across his cheeks, and the way he anxiously glances down between their bodies when their cocks touch. “…this is okay,” Wally somehow manages. It’s difficult to speak at all.

Dick swallows hard, like there’s a lump in his throat. His voice is unsteady but his grin is definite, “Yeah.” And hesitant hands trail their way across Wally’s back, a slow embrace with a delicate touch. He’s so gentle. So gentle, and determined when he shifts his body, and starts to spread his legs apart. Hooks his legs above Wally’s hips like it’s second nature, and when Wally sinks lower on top of him, they both seem to groan as their cocks grind against each other.

This feels good… Wally’s getting lost in his thoughts. So good… But…

“Hey,” he says again.

Dick’s asking back with some impatience, “What.”

“Can you…” and Wally makes the sudden move to steal a kiss from him, leaving Dick’s eyes wide in surprise when he pulls back. He loves surprising him like that- “Can you turn over?”

“Why,” Dick frowns at him.

“Idon’tknow,” Wally’s getting flustered. Geez, already. He needs to get a grip- Stay in control. Keep cool. “I think it’ll feel better,” he says, “for you, I mean.”

“What’s the difference,” Dick deadpans back at him.

Wally stares at him with some frustration. A subtle sigh, “I don’t know, that’s just… what I’ve heard, okay.”

Wally can’t tell the full truth. Not entirely. And he hates lying to Dick but he just…

He can’t tell him that he’s never had sex in a different position. Can’t remind him of how new he is to this whole thing, and that he’d feel terrified of accidentally hurting him if they did it differently. Can’t tell him that he lost his virginity in that position, because it was Roy’s favorite, and that Roy was the only boy he’d ever slept with.

Can’t tell him that Roy’s the only _person_ he’s had sex with.

He doesn’t know why he hides it. Doesn’t want to. But it makes Dick jealous. And he doesn’t want him to feel that way, ever. Doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. Doesn’t want to have the big heart to heart talk. Not today. Not when they’re about to do _this_.

Oh my God, is he actually about to-

“Okay,” Dick says, with some resignation. “I mean…” he idly bites his lip, “I’d prefer to see your face, but…”

“Aww,” Wally teases him a little, giving him an obnoxiously loud kiss before he lets a smile grace his lips. “You’re so cute.”

“Whatever,” Dick smirks at him.

But he is. He really is. Wally thinks Dick is the most adorable person in the entire world.

Adorable. Cute. Lovable. Fun. Amusing. Clever. Entertaining. Perfect in every way he can imagine. When he thinks of Dick, Wally feels an incredible warmth in his chest, that makes his heart beat faster than he can run. It makes him want to kiss him. To pull him closer and kiss him until the feeling subsides, except that it never does.

He gives him another kiss. Sentimental, this time. Dick closes his eyes for a moment, his eyelashes dark and beautiful and Wally stares at him for that moment, feels time slow down when Dick opens his eyes and looks back in a quiet wonder.

So this is what love feels like. It must be. It _must_ be.

It’s with a quiet sigh that Dick turns over beneath him, making idle fussing sounds as Wally takes the moment to pull out the bottle of lube he’d brought with him. If there was anything he’d learned from Roy, it was that this stuff was important. Thank God Roy was such a loudmouth; he’d narrated everything he’d done to him. Maybe to be loud, also to tease; but either way, it was proving useful now.

With lubricant freshly poured and spread across his fingers, it’s with some caution that he starts to rub one of his fingers against Dick’s entrance, immediately noticing the tension in his body.

“Hey,” he says quietly. “Can you relax a little?”

“Sorry,” Dick’s speaking as casually as he can, but Wally knows he only does that, in _that_ tone, when he’s nervous.

“Relax,” he coaxes, as he starts to massage some more, fingers teasing against his entrance as he wonders if he could fit one in yet. “I won’t hurt you, alright?” He gently nudges against him, “I promise.”

“I know,” Dick almost snaps back, but Wally knows it’s to keep his composure. Dick needs to keep some of his ego. He needs to feel that he’s in power, that he’s in control of anything like-

“Mhh,” Dick sighs a little, when Wally presses into him, slowly working a finger inside.

“Relax,” he says.

There’s some resistance. Some tension. And God, it feels strange inside someone else. It’s hot and tight and he can feel Dick’s muscles tensing; the boy sighs again as he presses in deeper.

Oh man. This could take a while. Wally’s trying to remember how Roy made this happen. And he feels terrible to think of Roy during a moment like this, but he needs a precedent and he’s the only partner he’s had before, and-

Turn him on.

That’s right. Because Wally was tense too. He was scared. So Roy just… turned him on. He fondled him and worked him into a frenzy and-

So he slips his hand away, as Dick glances back at him with some confusion. Wally smiles back to reassure him, and climbs on top of him, his cock pressed against his ass like they’re already doing it, hands braced into the bed on either side of Dick’s shoulders. And as Dick waits quietly, Wally is kissing the back of his neck, and reaching a hand around to find his boyfriend’s cock.

Yeah. He’s not nearly as hard as he should be. Time to fix that.

He takes him in his hand and starts to pump him slowly, as he continues to trail kisses over his skin, the back of his neck to between his shoulders as Dick starts to sigh with pleasure. He can feel his hips tensing, as he moves them back and against him. Wally’s cock settles between his ass cheeks and it’s so strangely erotic that he wants to push inside him right here and now-

Be gentle. Be _gentle_. Don’t hurt him.

But he does thrust, slowly. Slowly, slowly. He’s not penetrating but it’s a lovely tease, as he drips some lubricant onto the shaft to make the contact feel better, smooth and sensual as his cock rubs against his entrance, slowly and smooth like he’s fucking him. Dick sighs and it’s so beautiful; Wally can feel his cock hardening between his fingers, feels the sticky drops of precum on his fingertips.

Wally lowers himself down just a little more, settling more of his weight on top of him as he moves the other hand, trails it around to Dick’s chest. Smooth and warm, so hot it almost hurts to touch; he finds the nearest nipple, rubbing it and pinching as Dick gasps out loud.

“You like that,” Wally teases, his voice coming out deeper—probably as a result of being as turned on as he is—than he expected.

“Yes,” but it’s not sarcasm. It barely has sound. Dick is genuinely flustered, as Wally keeps one hand roaming around his chest and touching everywhere he can reach, as the other continues to stroke and pump his cock. And he’s still thrusting, slowly, so slow it makes his cock ache, because he wants more, to he wants to go inside-

Be gentle. Be-

“Get inside me,” Dick growls into the bedsheets.

“I’m trying to acclimate you,” Wally clarifies.

“Just get inside me,” Dick snaps back. He reaches a hand back, and places it on top of the one Wally has gripped around his erection. “I can take care of this. Just get inside me.”

“I’m trying to do some foreplay,” Wally whines, with a half-joke in his tone.

“Just skip to the _play_ ,” Dick whines.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Wally tells him.

Dick fusses, “I know it’ll hurt, stupid.”

“You do?” Wally pauses. This is new.

“Yes,” Dick sighs, his annoyance obvious. “Just… Don’t do anything too dumb, alright.”

“Alright,” Wally falls silent for a bit, letting that thought settle in his mind. He relaxes on top of Dick, his face pressed against as his back as he thinks on how he wants to do this. He wants to do what he says; wants to do this now. But he doesn’t think he’s ready. Doesn’t want to leave him unable to walk tomorrow. Doesn’t want this experience to be bad. Because it’s supposed to be magical, and he promised him he’d be careful and-

Geez. Roy didn’t tell him that it was this hard. He didn’t say a thing about this kind of anxiety, if Roy even felt it. But considering how many partners he’s had, maybe he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t have any of this concern, because he somehow knew it would be alright. Or maybe his confidence wouldn’t let him see it happening any other way.

Wally didn’t recall feeling in pain for too long after, when they did it for the first time. He knows the second was much better, but neither of them were perfect.

And dammit, he wanted this to be perfect for Dick.

But Dick is not having it.

“Come on,” he whines.

“Just,” Wally exhales slowly, as he gets himself back into position, “Let me go at my own pace, okay?”

“Wally-”

“Because I’m going to feel like shit if I hurt you.”

Silence.

That silence is painful. God, it-

“Okay.”

Wally sighs again, this time with some relief. “Thank you,” he murmurs, with another kiss to his back. Hands begin to roam once more, and he pours more lubricant on his cock and repositions it beneath Dick’s body, pressing the two of them together as Dick moans inadvertently from the sudden contact. Cocks pressed together as Wally thrusts slowly and continues kissing his back, and Dick is no longer complaining as he whines and sighs into his pillow.

Wally lets the weight of his body rest against Dick once more, and he pauses briefly—so briefly that Dick doesn’t even notice—to pour more lubricant on his hands. He continues to pump their cocks together, and uses his other hand to press against his entrance. Presses for just a moment, and shivers with pleasant surprise when he’s able to easily—so much more easily now—slip a finger inside.

Dick is shaking to himself, moaning and sighing with increasing sound, his body seeming to invite the new contact as Wally slips a second finger in, slowly but absolutely, completely inside as Dick moans something indescribable, some word Wally can’t even understand. Sometimes he curses in Romani, and Wally’s no expert-

He moves his fingers around, starts to explore to see how far they can go; but that doesn’t provoke much of a reaction, until he pulls them back, and pushes them in again.

Okay, this time.. That was _definitely_ not English.

Dick is increasingly flustered. He’s starting to writhe beneath him, his hips starting to push back against his hand. God it’s erotic and Wally is so hard that he hurts, so physically hard that he aches. So he pulls his fingers back and massages at his entrance, concentrating to try and spread him to fit three fingers—okay, this is difficult—to please be able to fit three, please, please because then he knows Dick could handle him.

But God he’s so tight, he’s so tight-

He’s imagining the feel of that tightness around his cock, completely around his cock and he consoles himself by kissing and licking Dick’s back, tasting his flesh and thinking that so far, this is everything he wanted and so far, this is pretty amazing.

But it’s scary, too. He doesn’t want to mess this up. Really doesn’t want to mess this up.

He keeps his hand wound tightly around Dick’s erection, thumbing and massaging it as a pleasant distraction as he moves himself back, and uses his other hand to guide his sore and aching cock to Dick’s entrance. Lets the tip press against it. And Dick’s already moaning, a whispered and hoarse, “Yes,” when he immediately notices what that contact is, immediately knows he’s there, and what he’s about to do.

Wally doesn’t even need to tell him to relax. Not this time. Dick’s already far gone. He’s passed the point of relaxing. Of being turned on. Of wanting all of this. Wally knows he’s maybe never wanted it this much. Never been this honest, this blatant.

Never been direct enough to moan, moan loud enough for him to hear it, when Wally presses himself against his tight entrance, presses slowly and has to fight the urge to shake and shiver from the excitement of knowing he’s entering him. Presses slowly, slowly as he feels how tight Dick is, how tight he is and how hard this must be for him, moved by how strongly Dick wants it as his body does not give. Not at first. At first there’s resistance, almost like when they first started. But the further he moves, the more the tip starts to slide in, and the more Dick sighs and shivers and shakes, the easier it gets. There’s plenty of lube. More than enough. And plenty of lust between them, and warmth and love and beautiful feelings and chemicals rushing when the entire head of his cock makes its way inside him.

He pauses; just for a moment. “Are you okay,” he asks quietly.

“Yes,” Dick nods it more than says it, with barely any sound. He’s breathing heavily and he’s obviously feeling some pain, his features in a frown as Wally starts to push himself further in.

But oh my God. Oh my God.

Wally knows he’s at least halfway inside and it’s so hot and tight and warm that he could almost come right now. But it’s not enough. Not enough yet.

It’s almost surreal, as he glances down and watches his cock make its way inside, sees its length vanish inside him as Dick moans and sighs with each movement forward. Dick’s body is beautiful. So beautiful beneath him, and Wally is in a state of awe, a state of bewilderment that starts to fade when he realizes that he’s almost completely inside. He glances down to see lubricant dripping onto the bedsheets, and when he pushes forward one more time, Dick cries out loud.

It startles him; pausing with a rush of his heart and a complete stop of motion as Wally asks, “Areyouokay.”

“Yeah,” Dick tells him. He even grins a little, “Yeah. You… you hit something.”

“Isthatbad.”

“No. _No_ ,” Dick even snickers a little. “It’s good.”

Wally pulls back, just a little; and pushes forward in a slow thrust.

“It’s good,” Dick says, his voice quieter now. Wally pushes himself as far forward as he was, and notices the hard contact against him, like he’s reached a wall inside him somewhere. “It’s good,” Dick almost breathes it. Wally pulls back. And forward again. “So good,” Dick sighs.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Wally says quietly.

“It does,” Dick frowns for a moment, “But don’t stop.”

“Are you sure-”

“Don’t stop,” Dick shivers, when Wally thrusts again. “Because,” and he’s almost hissing to himself, “It’s getting better so,” and another sigh, “don’t stop.”

Dick can’t keep himself still anymore. Writhing beneath him, panting to himself as Wally ups his pace, deep thrusts that hit that magical place, that magical place that he thinks is the prostate if his research meant anything. But research didn’t tell him what this felt like, didn’t tell him about the warmth and the overwhelming sensation of someone’s body closing in around you, feeling every moment of tension run through them, feeling every sigh and gasp as it echoes and reverberates.

Dick’s body is making love to his cock. That’s what it feels like. He’s just the one thrusting; Dick’s body, oh God- Dick’s body is what’s making this so incredible-

Dick is sighing and moaning and whining as Wally speeds up again, thrusting so fast and loud he can hear the sound of wet lubricant and catch the faint scent of sweat in the air. Notices the beads collecting on Dick’s back, tastes them when he kisses his skin again, wants to bask in how warm he is, how hot he feels, how amazing it feels to thrust inside of someone that’s so turned on and beautiful and-

Tastes and licks and kisses his back, kisses everywhere he can reach as he continues to thrust, feeling the way Dick’s body trembles and shakes when he hits his prostate. Wants to stay in this moment, wants to linger in this moment forever, the chemistry between them, the beautiful tension. The way Dick is pushing himself back against Wally’s cock every time he pushes it forward. The sounds spilling out of his mouth, more words that aren’t in English and broken sighs that are suppressed by the bedsheets as he sinks deeper into them.

That sound of pleasure, of startingly evident pleasure when Dick moans out loud, almost sobs Wally’s name like it’s a curse.

“Dick,” Wally says quietly.

“What,” but it’s barely even a sound. Chased down by a small exhalation as Wally thrusts into him again.

“I think I’m,” and he pauses to sigh against Dick’s back, because oh God, oh God- “I’m gonna come soon, Dick-”

When Dick speaks he sighs with pleasure, “Sure,” and that sound alone is almost enough to push Wally over the edge. He can’t remember the last time Dick sounded like that. Can’t remember the last time he spoke with so little sound, and so much lust; lust dripping with every syllable, low and sultry and faint.

Wally kisses his boyfriend’s back one more time. Gives his cock another squeeze, as Dick groans to himself. And one more thrust, and-

Dick comes.

With a sudden tension in his body, as he moans against the bed and sighs repeatedly, sighs chasing one after another as he closes his eyes and rides out an orgasm that leaves him speechless. Lips parted with no sounds coming out, just silence and deep, startled breathing as he spills himself over Wally’s hand.

God. _God._

Cum all over his hand, cum smoothed between his fingers against Dick’s cock and somehow it’s never felt like this. He massages it slowly as Dick comes down and relaxes, and continues to thrust, slow and deep and Dick sighs and pants with lingering pleasure. There’s something so hot about it, all of it. Something hot about the feel of Dick’s cum on his hand, something hot about the sounds Dick is making, something hot about the way he feels, the way his body just tensed so strongly around his cock, and the way it’s relaxing now, like he can feel what Dick feels, like he’s joined with him in a way he’s never been connected to another human being-

And when he comes it’s like Heaven, he shivers and sighs against his lover as he empties himself inside him, and he’s realizing that this is unlike anything else in the world.

This isn’t like the time when he fooled around with Roy, because he was lonely, or-

When Roy said he enjoyed spending time with him, because he was his friend, and that’s what friends are for, or-

When Roy agreed to take his virginity because it was what Wally wanted, because Wally wanted him so badly, and Roy said he’d be okay with their friendship having a few benefits.

No, this is… This is-

Wally’s relaxing and sinking against his boyfriend, arms around his chest as they calm down, slow down and cool off. Deep breaths and pleasant silence, peaceful silence that fills his heart with joy.

He pulls out of him slowly, carefully as Dick groans a little, finally wincing in what appears to be pain.

“If it hurts-” Wally is saying-

“Don’t worry about it,” Dick tells him. And he’s not annoyed, or impatient, or anything but calm and comforting, as he slowly turns himself over with a subtle frown and looks up at him. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure,” Wally’s climbing over him, slowly; Dick opens his arms and it makes Wally want to die. He wants to die, because his heart is thundering in his chest and he wants to kiss him until he can’t kiss him anymore-

“Yeah,” Dick even smirks up at him, and when Wally kisses him it’s like falling in love for the first time.

Even better, because it feels like they both are.

Dick’s hands on the side of his face, as the kiss gets deeper, lips merging and tongues caressing and feeling the slight sigh Dick gives, hearing him whimper almost in pleasure when he winds a hand into Wally’s hair, and tugs him closer.

When they finally separate, Wally finally asks, “Why do you do that?”

“Do what,” Dick stares back with some confusion.

“You… make all those funny sounds,” Wally grins at him.

But for once, Dick doesn’t respond immediately. He just stares back, a slow smile materializing on his face as a new blush forms beneath his eyes. Wally stares in wonder. Watches the boy he loves, as his face turns a pinkish hue and his eyes start to shimmer.

“Because I love you,” he says.

Wally can’t say anything.

Can’t. Say. Anything.

Because his voice shakes when he tries to respond, so instead he kisses him again, kisses him suddenly and passionately and hopes that it conveys even a fraction of what he feels.

When the words finally arrive, they’re suppressed against Dick’s chest because Wally can’t bear to say any of it to his face. And they lack the finesse and control of what Dick said, they’re awkward and stumbling and unrefined.

“You’re my favorite person. You’re my favorite person and I love you more than anything in the entire world.”

But Dick doesn’t laugh at him. He doesn’t hit him, or frown at him, or make a cruel joke the way everyone else ever has, when Wally’s told them he loved them-

No, he’s never said he loved anybody.

But Dick doesn’t hit him, or frown at him, or make a cruel joke the way everyone else has, when Wally’s even told them he liked them. No, when Wally looks at Dick, he’s…

Smiling.

“You’re cute,” he says, with his arms winding around Wally’s shoulders, the blush lingering on his cheeks as he tugs him closer. “You’re painfully cute.”

“I’m sorry,” Wally grins a little, but the reality is that it’s overwhelming and his heart hurts and-

Dick finally does laugh. “What kind of an idiot apologizes for that.”

“Your idiot,” Wally quietly says.

Dick laughs, a small and adorable laugh, and kisses him again.

And Wally knows. He knows now.

He can’t ever outrun the way he feels. Can’t kiss him enough. Can’t hold him enough. Can’t subdue his heart for long enough to breathe properly. Can’t. Can’t. Can’t.

But that’s what love feels like.

That’s what belonging to someone feels like.

Wally kisses his boyfriend on the face. And once he starts, he can’t stop. Doesn’t want to. Trails kisses across those blushing cheeks and over the bridge of his nose and against his lips. Kisses beneath his eyes and along the side of jawline and down his neck. Settles against him, with the warmth of Dick’s arms around his shoulders as he continues to kiss his shoulder in silence.

He can never escape how he feels. Can’t solve it. Can’t exhaust it.

But Wally knows, now. He knows.

When you find something like this… stumbling, awkward, fumbling… when you find a moment like this, a person like this, a feeling like this, dancing in your chest… You don’t run.

You don’t have to run from this.


End file.
